


Steve Is Worthy

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Set around Avengers 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Low key Endgame Spoilers??It’s a shitty AU where the Avengers don’t know only Thor is worthy of picking up Mjolnir and Steve casually picks it up.





	Steve Is Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn’t that great because I almost never write but I want to start writing and I’m experimenting with this. Also I have no idea if Mjolnir can be cloaked so that might be super inaccurate.

Thor walked into the Avengers compound living room to discover that Mjolnir was missing. He immediately thought that it was actually just cloaked by one of Loki’s spells, as he’s done so in the past.  
“Loki! I know it’s you” He yelled. Loki didn’t appear to be anywhere though. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Steve walking down the hall.   
“Thor, you left your weird hammer in the living room, I moved it into your room for you”.


End file.
